The veil over his eyes by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
by Aila S. Dwyer
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella era muito jovem e se casou apressadamente crendo que era amada. Mas descobriu que não era assim. Como sobreviverá a um homem frio que não a ama nem a respeita? E/B. OOC .Todos humanos. Ambiente de 1918.
1. O Começo do final

**Autora:** Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. ( u/1649257/Vanessa_Doofenshmirtz)

**Fic original:** s/5227929/1/The_veil_over_his_eyes

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Os personagens não me pertencem. A história é em volta de um livro e um filme. O livro é de V.C Andrews, se chama "Jardim sombrio" que também tem um filme de 1987. O filme se chama "A duquesa". Ambos são muito bons, mas não com finais felizes, ou mais ou menos.

Essa história é bem diferente, já advirto que o Edward é completamente OOC.

Só serão 4 capítulos, então tudo será bem rápido não se surpreendam.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:** Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e o enredo a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz só estou traduzindo-a com a sua permissão!

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Bella encontrava-se olhando os garotos brincarem de corrida. Alice, Rosalie, Jessica e Lauren a acompanhavam. Cada uma apostava em um garoto diferente. Entre os meninos estavam Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Tyler e Jacob. Bella apostava em Jacob. E ele era o mais rápido de todos, talvez Emmett fosse o mais forte, Jasper o mais astuto, mas Jacob era o mais rápido, muito rápido. Mas isso os outros não precisavam saber. Era um acordo entre Bella e Jacob, aqueles que haviam sido amigo desde pequenos. Apesar da posição de Jacob não ser muito importante, Bella o apreciava como um amigo íntimo.

– Vamos Jacob! – Gritava Bella emocionada. Jacob a olhou e piscou um olho em sua direção enquanto corria mais rápido. Como era evidente terminou em primeiro lugar. – Sim! – Gritou Bella fazendo um sinal de triunfo com os braços. – Paguem meninas.

– Isso não é justo! – Gritava Lauren.

– Sinto muito, mas trato é trato. – Indignadas, as outras quatro meninas a pagaram. Separaram-se, Rosalie foi dar uma tapa carinhosa na cabeça de Emmett, enquanto ele encolhia os ombros. Alice beijou a bochecha de Jasper e se abraçaram. Lauren se aproximou de seu marido, Tyler, que a recebeu de braços abertos. Enquanto Mike tomava Jessica desprevenida e a beijava.

Bella sonhava em conhecer a alguém que a queira tanto quanto os meninos as suas amigas. Todos estavam felizes casados, em idades de 16 até os 19. Inclusive Rosalie, já tinha uma filha pequena. Por sorte nenhuma delas haviam mudado, todas seguiam sendo suas melhores amigas.

– Minha recompensa senhorita. – Jacob sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu e se girou com o rolo de notas em seus dedos. Sorrio malevolamente e os escondeu entre seus seios.

– Sinto muito dizer, cavaleiro, que não será possível. A menos que se atreva a tocar uma dama. – Disse fingindo horror. Jacob rio e negou com a cabeça.

– Vigarista.

– Se chama ser uma mulher de negócios. – Lhe mostrou a língua em um gesto infantil.

– Não, se chama ser uma enganadora. Utilizar a beleza natural de uma mulher é ser uma farsa. – Ela inconscientemente corou. Sua mãe havia feito saber que o que possuía fisicamente não era muito, mas seu pai a assegurava que para conseguir um bom marido era necessário aprender sobre os negócios. Ela obedeceu e estudou com seu padre, ele orgulhoso como ninguém a ensinou tudo o que podia como se fosse para um filho homem. Belle era inteligente e não sabia calar a boca e não deixava ser diminuída por ninguém. Esse era provavelmente a maior razão de não ter se casado ainda aos 17 anos.

À tarde de diversão terminou quando as nuvens começaram a descarregar-se sobre a mansão Swan, em Londres, Inglaterra. Seu pai era um homem importante de negócios, sabia como manipular dinheiro e inclusive as pessoas. Então tinham tudo que precisavam e mais ainda.

Bella foi mudar de roupa e Betsy a ajudou. Por sorte era uma dessas noites tranquilas em que não havia comemorações, festas, reuniões ou bailes, que era o que mais odiava. Sua coordenação era péssima.

Quando estando indo dormir bateram na porta de seu quarto. Abriu e era sua mãe.

– Isabella, carinho. Tenho ótimas noticias. – Bella suspirou, sabendo quais seriam essas "ótimas noticias".

– Entra mãe. – Se afastou para o lado dando espaço para a mãe entrar.

Sua mãe, Renné era tão teimosa quanto ela. E se prometeu encontrar o homem perfeito para a sua filha, para que nunca passasse fome ou alguma desgraça. Bella queria casar-se por amor, mas sabia que não era possível, não era dona do próprio destino. Sua rebeldia não servia de nada, às vezes se reprimia por respeito ao seu pai, mas queria gritar a sua mãe que deixasse de buscar candidatos. Todos saiam fugindo ao escutar falar, ao saber que tinha cérebro. Suas amigas haviam se casado por compromisso, exceto Alice e Jasper, que haviam se apaixonado desde o primeiro momento em que se viram. Rosalie e Emmett haviam se odiado desde o primeiro momento, e os outros casais se casaram simplesmente por obrigação. Mas agora, ao ver todos felizes e apaixonados, não podia evitar pensar que poderia acontecer o mesmo a ela.

– Hoje um jovem veio aqui interessado em pedir a tua mão em casamento.

– Mas não me conhece mãe, como alguém pode se interessar por outra pessoa sem nem se viram?

– Só escuta. Ele veio de Torbay em Devon. Sempre disse que amava praia, não conheço esse lugar, mas com certeza deve ser lindo. Disse que escutou muito de você nesses últimos dias. Tem curiosidade de conhecer você. – Disse Renné sorridente. – Investiguei seu sobrenome. Vem de uma das famílias mais ricas da Inglaterra filha. Seu nome é Edward Cullen. Quer saber tudo sobre você, se mostrou entusiasmado e educado o tempo inteiro. Só espere, dê um tempo, pode ser que ele ganhe seu coração. Virá jantar amanhã, inclusivo seu pai deu o seu consentimento. Vamos carinho, dê uma oportunidade.

Bella não pode fazer mais do que assentir ao ver a emoção de sua mãe.

Perfeito, amanhã a noite conheceria outro pretendente. O qual sairia correndo quando a visse. Apesar de ser forte, era uma mulher e em cada uma a um pouco de vaidade. Cada vez que um dos pretendentes a olhavam decepcionados, não podia evitar se sentir mal. Mas ao final da noite se sentia orgulhosa de si mesma, já que se não fosse assim, provavelmente estaria casada com um grande idiota.

O dia seguinte passou rápido entre estudos e preparação. Sempre que tinha esses jantares com alguém sua mãe a obrigava tomar banho com pétalas de rosas, um penteado que a causava dores de cabeça ao terminar o dia e maquiagem. Devia admitir que não parecia mal, mas sempre que baixava o olhar para seu corpo, voltava a realidade. Os homens eram guiados por sua pequena _cabeça, _não pela grande. O que fazia as mulheres protuberantes mais atrativas. Ela nunca havia sido assim. Seu corpo era franzino, muito franzino. Seios pequenos e poucas curvas, se não fosse pelo espartilho seria muito pior. Os homens apreciavam as mulheres de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, enquanto ela tinha cabelo castanho e olhos café. Não havia duvida que era, nessa época, uma mulher feia ou nada chamativa.

– Senhorita Isabella, a esperam. – Disse Betsy, a mulher que lhe ajudava. – O jovem Cullen chegou, se me permite, com todo respeito, devo dizer que é realmente bonito. Não se parece nada com os meninos que sua mãe trouce antes. – Bella sorriu para ela. Não era muito comum que Betsy expressasse seu ponto de vista. Era somente um ano mais velha que Bella e ela lhe dava esperança já que era solteira.

– Muito obrigado Betsy, baixarei em seguida. – A servente assentiu e se foi. Bella respirou fundo, estava começando a se cansar disso. Vestia um vestido roxo com um espartilho tão justo que às vezes a impedia de respirar. Baixou cuidadosamente as escadas, esperando não tropeçar. Chegou à sala de jantar em silêncio. Havia três pessoas, seus pais e um rapaz. Devia admitir que Betsy tinha razão. Era lindo, mais que isso até. Provavelmente uma cabeça mais alto que ela, cabelo ruivo bem penteado, nem um fiozinho fora do lugar. Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso que a recordava dos brincos de esmeralda que tinha guardado. Mas havia algo a mais em seus olhos que não davam confiança. Era uma frieza e indiferença para com todos.

– Isabella, me alegro que tenha chegado. – Disse sua mãe ao observa-la. Seu pai e Edward se puseram de pé para esperar que se sentasse. Sentou-se na frente de Edward. Ele a olhou e por um momento ela sentiu vergonha de não poder chegar nem aos pés da beleza do ser a frente dela. Esperava ver a cara de decepção, mas não foi assim. Só frieza, como se não o afetasse em nada. Isso foi pior do que a indiferença.

O jantar começou e esteve em silêncio até que Charlie, o pai de Bella, começou a falar.

– Edward, o que opina sobre a guerra? – Estávamos em novembro, à guerra ainda era um tema tocado por todas as pessoas.

– Me parece desnecessária. – Disse sem deixar de comer.

– Desnecessária? – Disse Bella surpreendida. Nenhum homem havia dito isso antes, era justamente o que ela pensava. Sua mãe a olhou ameaçadoramente. Edward levantou seu olhar. – Foi mais que isso, foi uma estupidez. Morreu tanta gente por... – Reneé lhe deu uma cotovelada que ficou sem ar.

– Sinto muito Edward. Isabella tende a exagerar. – Ficou calada, mas não pela ameaça ou pela vergonha, mas sim pela falta de ar. Devia admitir que Edward Cullen tinha um ponto ao seu favor. Decidiu calar-se, porque pela primeira vez em seus jantares anteriores, este rapaz de verdade a interessava e queria agradá-lo.

O jantar terminou rápido e Bella se desculpou. Foi para a estância, onde estava a entrada principal. Por mais que tentasse se concentrar no livro que estava lendo, não podia. O olhar de Edward vinha em sua mente uma e outra vez. Por que tanta frieza? Seria ela? Olhou pela janta que havia ao lado da porta principal. Nesse momento um casal de braços dados passou. Pareciam tão apaixonados. Ela creia que jamais seria assim pra ela. Seria bom demais pra ser verdade.

– Gosta de ler Srta. Swan? – Perguntou alguém, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Virou-se e Edward estava lá, de pé, olhando-a. Ela deixou o livro de lado e se colocou de pé.

– Sim senhor. Gosto muito. Já se vai? – Perguntou quando viu que se aproximava do quarto onde estavam os casacos. Sentiu-se decepcionada.

– Não, iremos passear. Sua mãe e se pai aceitaram. – Pegou o casaco dela e o estendeu em sua direção para que colocasse. Bela obedeceu mais por inercia do que por um sentido comum. Estava nevando em Londres, ela odiava o frio, mas não por isso, a paisagem de uma cidade tão bela como esta, em pleno inverno com as ruas brancas. Não havia muita gente fora. Nem muitos carros ou carruagens. Edward ofereceu seu braço e ela encantado o aceitou. Nenhum homem exercia esse poder sobre ela.

– Me pareceu muito interessante os pontos de vista que proporcionou esta noite, Srta. Swan.

– Pode me chamar de Isabella ou Bella. – Disse sem olhá-lo. – Que bom que você gostou, na verdade muita gente, em especial os homens, saem correndo quando me escutam falar. Estou acostumada.

– Você é inteligente, Bella. – Ela se arrependeu de lhe ter dado permissão de chama-la pelo nome. Soava como uma taça de chocolate quente em pleno inverno. Suas pernas fraquejaram ao escutar seu nome em uma voz tão suave. – E isso me agrada muito em você, me comprova que pode manejar perfeitamente um lar.

– Pois não me parece algo que deseje. Odeio pensar que quando casar significa que terei que cuidar um lar, limpar, cozinhar e etc. Enquanto meu marido vai trabalhar, minha vida seria tão tediosa e monótona que morreria de tédio.

– Não me refiro a administra-la dessa forma. Em minha casa, a mansão Cullen necessita muito mais que só limpar e lavar. Seria necessária a administração dos gastos. E pelo que posso deduzir você seria muito boa nos negócios. Saberia por exemplo, comprar um carro no lugar de uma carruagem seria somente um gasto completamente desnecessário. Igual como opinou da guerra. Como disse? Ah sim, uma estupidez. Acho o mesmo, só que não o disse na frente de seus pais por educação. Também imagino que não gaste muito dinheiro em vestidos ou acessórios para si mesma. – Bella tomou isso como um comentário e não como um insulto, o que realmente era.

– Sim, supõe corretamente. Não sou dessas pessoas que se deixam levar do que agora chamam de 'moda'.

– Isso é incrível. Como te disse, única. Por isso não farei rodeos, gostaria que se casasse comigo, e o quanto mais rápido melhor. Comentei com seu pai essa ideia e ele aceitou muito bem. Então te digo aqui, Bella, quer se casar comigo?

Bella ficou sem ar, Edward parou se colocou de frente para ela, esperando sua resposta. Mas ela não podia falar. De verdade a estava propondo em casamento? Onde estavam todas as frases românticas e cativadoras? Ela sabia que os livros não eram reais, assim que somente pode assentir.

Depois disso tudo foi rápido. Casaram-se em uma igreja pequena. Só compareceram os pais de Bella e seus amigos. Ela estava tão nervosa que não olhou ninguém mais. Só ao Edward, parecia tão irreal que creia que desapareceria em qualquer momento. Ao terminar a cerimonia, foram comer. Os pais de Bella insistiram, era para celebrar que sua pequena filha se casava e estava indo para longe. Alice, Rosalie e Jessica a felicitaram. Alice não podia crer que se casaria com um dos homens mais ricos da Inglaterra. A felicitou sinceramente. Edward só permaneceu sentado o resto da noite, com cara de tédio e indiferença. Ela teria ficado encantada se ele tivesse a convidado para dançar, mesmo que ela não soubesse, teria tentado.

– Sra. Cullen. – Disse alguém de repente. Virou-se e viu Jacob. Sorrio largamente. Ele era seu melhor amigo e sempre o queria. Mas ao olha-lo, pode notar algo em seus olhos. Era tristeza ou decepção, Bella não soube identificar. – Muitas felicidades Bella, espero que tenha tudo que deseja. Você está linda, como sempre.

– Obrigado Jacob, não sabe o quanto me alegra que tenha vindo. – Disse quase começando a chorar. Edward continuava distraído, olhando a todos, menos ela. Não havia comentado nada de seu vestido. Suspirou.

– Bella, se não for incomodo, me acompanharia nessa dança? – Ela o olhou com tristeza. Ele era seu único amigo e companheiro de tantos anos e agora ela se ia para tão longe. Assentiu, sem importar-se se Edward tinha algo a dizer. Apesar de não dizer nada. Começaram a dançar e por um momento Bella foi feliz. Como toda menina, sonhadora, ela havia imaginado seu casamento. E seu casamento não parecia nada com o que havia imaginado. – Bella, está feliz? – Perguntou Jacob.

– Claro, é meu casamento. Todas as noivas devem ser felizes em seus casamentos. Não?

– Sim, mas nenhuma noiva que já vi tinha uma cara tão triste como a sua. Nem se quer Emmett e Rosalie que se odiavam. Quem diria que terminariam mais apaixonados que muitos casais? – Ela não disse nada, era certo. Edward não via Bella como Emmett a Rosalie ou Jasper a Alice. Não havia emoção em seus lindos olhos. Não pode evitar que seus olhos enchessem de lágrimas. – Não chore Bella, sinto muito. Não vim aqui para arruinar a sua vida. Queria dizer-te uma coisa antes de ir. É muito difícil, mas tenho que faze-lo! Pode ser que não voltemos a nos ver.

– Não diga isso Jaco, por favor. – Pediu. – Não quero que creia que deixaremos de nos ver. Talvez não sempre, mas deve me prometer que me visitara. Deve escrever-me.

– É melhor não, Bella, todos esses anos, eu... – Baixou seu olhar e Bella notou a dor em suas feições. – Eu te amei desde quando éramos pequenos. Nunca te disse por que sei que minha posição não se compara com a de Edward nem com a sua. Só queria que fosse feliz, sabia que não correspondia aos meus sentimentos. E desculpa se isso te deixa alterada, mas tinha que tira-lo do meu peito. Estava matando-me pouco a pouco. Agora que você se vai e que sei que não te verei por muito tempo, reuni coragem. Mas me prometa que não pensaras nisso que te disse. Só queria que o soubesse e que saiba que não está sozinha. Nunca minha menina, sempre estarei aqui quando precisar. – Pegou uma de suas mãos e a beijou em forma de despedida. Bella estava chorando, enquanto ele esta pronto. Se foi sem dizer a mais ninguém, deixando Bella desconcentrada. Com essa afirmação, essa confissão, havia notado que sentia o mesmo. Todo esse tempo o amor esteve ao seu lado.

As despedidas foram rápidas e sem muito sentimento. O único que doeu em Bella foi não voltar a ver Jacob. Mas ele já havia se despedido e havia dito o que precisava. Empacotaram todas as suas coisas e o caminho a Torbay foi esgotador. Edward não disse nada o caminho todo. _Genial, bela lua de mel!_ pensou Bella. Embora considerando, era melhor assim. Ela não se sentia pronto para estar com um homem. Edward a guiou pela mansão, mostrando-a as habitações importantes. Entre elas havia uma que era exclusiva de Edward. Jamais devia entrar ali. Depois outra em que Bella viu como Edward ficou tenso ao perguntar sobre ela. Só respondeu: Era o quarto de minha mãe. Bella assentiu e continuaram caminhando.

Edward não havia falado muito de sua família. A verdade só sabia que não tinha mãe, que seu pai era um homem de negócios e que ele também trabalha nessa mesma empresa. Mas na verdade é que não sabia nada.

Abriram a porta e Edward entrou. O empregado deixou as mala de Bella na entrada e se foi.

– Bom o que você acha? – Disse Edward olhando Bella.

– É... – Não sabia o que dizer. O quarto parecia abandonado, como se ninguém dormisse ali. – Solitária. – disse ao fim.

– Claro esse quarto tem anos que não é utilizado. Mandei que limpassem para você.

– Como? Não dormirei com você? – Disse surpreendida. Edward fez um careta de sarcasmo e negou com a cabeça.

– Claro que não esse quarto é só seu. Deixarei que durma, fizemos uma longa viagem. – Com isso se foi, deixando Bella só. Ela se sentou na cama e não pode evitar chorar. Onde estavam àquelas noites apaixonadas das que lia ou das que a falavam? Isso devia ser um erro. Edward não podia ser tão frio.

Mas por desgraça ele era. Os dias passaram e se converteram em um mês. Edward nunca estava em casa e ela tinha que administrar tudo. Os empregados, muitos, a viam com desprezo. Ela começou a impor ordem sem importar-se com as caras feias ou caretas.

Uma noite em que Bella descansava se despertou ao escutar ruídos. Sentou-se em sua cama e olhou para a porta. Mas não havia nada. Depois se virou e abafou um grito. Havia alguém ali, um homem e estava nu. Era Edward. O que fazia li, e nu? Edward se virou.

– Quero um filho, um herdeiro. – Disse como se estivesse pedindo mais vinho a um dos empregados. Como uma ordem.

Aproximou-se e Bella ficou paralisada, ela não sabia o que fazer. Mas não teve que fazer nada, Edward a tomou e a moveu como se fosse uma boneca. Foi doloroso e sem ternura ou carinho. Bella evitou chorar, mas não pode evitar as lágrimas. Edward terminou e se afastou depois de cobrir-se com um roupão que estava no sofá e que Bella não havia notado. Quando tempo estaria ali esperando?

Bella ficou em seu lugar, nua e dolorida. Começou a chorar amargamente, maldiçoando o dia em que Edward Cullen havia se apresentando em sua porta.


	2. Um herdeiro

**Capitulo II**

Edward voltou mais duas noites e ambas foram iguais. Rápidas, sem caricias, nem se quer um beijo. Agora recordava-se que Edward nunca havia a beijado, nem se quer no dia em que se casaram. Bella parecia cada vez mais morta. Em toda a sua vida ela havia vivido em uma, sempre tinha o que queria, era feliz. Mas agora tudo era frio e indiferente.

Um mês depois começaram os sintomas. Vômitos, enjoos e apetite. O medico confirmou o esperado e Edward estava satisfeito. Não voltou a toca-la e Bella tinha o pressentimento de que não voltaria a fazê-lo. E se alegrava.

Seu ventre foi crescendo e crescendo. Até chegar o ponto em que era impossível ver seus pés. Nunca se queixou, ao contrário. Amava seu bebê mais que tudo. Era sua esperança. Para o quinto mês, em maio de 1919 caiu uma tempestade em Torbay. Edward estava muito irritado porque não podia sair para uma viagem de negócios. A tempestade estava implacável, inclusive havia rumores sobre um tornado. _Não seria esquisito_, disse Edward quando o escutou. Bella ficou com um nó na garganta. Em Londres nunca havia passado por algo assim.

O dia seguiu como se nada ocorresse. Jantaram juntos, enquanto os empregados se moviam de um lado para o outro tentando controlar a situação. Bella estava tremendo, muito nervosa. Do nada as luzes se apagaram quando as janelas se abriram com muita força. Ambos saltaram de suas cadeiras. Bella começou a tremar com mais força.

– Edward? – Disse com a voz tremula. Colocou-se de pé e tentou caminhar, mas tinha medo de cair.

– Bella, continue falando até que eu chegue ao seu lado. – Disse Edward com a voz autoritária.

– Edward, tenho muito medo. Não quero morrer. Onde está? Edward, por favor. – Havia começado a chorar. Por fim chegou a seu lado e Bella agarrou-se a ele como se fosse sua vida. Edward a abraçou pela cintura.

– Parece que haverá tornado mesmo. Não se preocupe, estaremos salvos no sótão. Terá que caminhar e descer pelas escadas. Confie em mim, conheço essa casa como a palma da minha mãe. – Ela só assentiu e o abraçou com mais força.

– Sou muito desajeitada, posso cair. Por favor, não me deixe só. – Disse sussurrando. Do nada sentiu que a levantavam. – Não me baixe. Estou tão gorda e pesada. – Disse envergonhada.

– Creio que posso aguentar Bella e não acho que esteja gorda. – Bella ficou calada pela surpresa. Essas eram as palavras mais doces que Edward Cullen a havia dito. Enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dele tentando evitar um enjoo que produzia pelo movimento e o medo.

Chegaram ao sótão e Edward a baixou para que pudesse caminhar. Acendeu as luzes e depois voltou a aproximar-se de Bella. Ela estava tão assustada que só pode sustentar-se nele para evitar gritar. Edward a pressionou contra seu peito, de uma forma que Bella se sentiu muito protegida. Como se pudesse passar um tormento pela cabeça, mas ela estaria salva graças a Edward. Seu coração acelerou e sentiu um pequeno chute em seu ventre. Edward se afastou e a olhou com o cenho franzido.

– O que foi isso?

– Creio que foi o bebê. – Disse Bella pondo suas mãos em seu ventre. Sentiu outro chute e sorrio. Seu pequeno chutador. Por um momento esqueceu-se da tempestade e da frieza de Edward. O olhou e viu algo em seus olhos que a impulsou a pegar sua mão e coloca-la sobre seu ventre. – Veja, sinta.

O bebê voltou a chutar e Edward tirou sua mão com rapidez.

– Deve estar cansada, durma. – Fez uma cama com uma colcha e tirou seu casaco para cobri-la. Estava cansada e dormiu com rapidez.

Pouco tempo depois despertou um pouco desorientada. Havia dormido no chão, isso era certo. Suas costas doíam igual ao seu pescoço. Sentiu que alguém acariciava seu cabelo e se colocou de pé rapidamente. Edward estava sentado e ela havia dormido com a cabeça no colo dele.

– O que aconteceu, o tornado já passou?

– Sim, já amanheceu. Já passou tudo. Não queria acordar-te, mas já que já acordou me vou. Tenho que sair de viagem o mais rápido possível. – Bella se deu conta que Edward não a olhava nem uma vez. Colocou-se de pé já pronto para sair.

– Obrigado. – Disse ela. Edward parou, assentiu e continuo.

O resto do tempo passou rápido. Os meses passaram e Edward continuou frio e distante, se possível mais que antes. Faltavam algumas semanas ou alguns dias para Bella ter o bebê. Edward ofereceu uma festa, em que só foi para seu quarto e Bella teve que atender os convidados.

Estava no meio do salão quando as dores começaram. Ela fez o possível para não gritar, mas eram dores agudas e insuportáveis. De imediato a levaram ao seu quarto e chamara a parteira para que a ajudasse. O parto durou 5 horas.

Edward estava impaciente fora do quarto, escutando os gritos de Bella com a face angustiada. Ultimamente não havia sentido o mesmo. Desde aquela vez no sótão.

Saiu uma das ajudantes da parteira, com as mãos cheias de sangue. Edward só a olhou surpreendido. Antes que as portas se fechassem escutou um choro. Era forte e potente. Ele sorriu orgulhoso de seu filho. Certeza que seria todo um homem. Depois de um tempo o deixaram entrar. Bella estava pálida e suada. Edward por um breve momento a admirou pelo que acabara de fazer. Estava na cama com um pequeno pacotinho em seus braços, alimentando-o. Edward notou as lágrimas em seus olhos. Aproximou-se um pouco para olhar seu filho pela primeira vez.

– Estava pensando em nomes. Gosto de Edward ou talvez William. – Disse Edward. Bella negou com a cabeça sem olha-lo.

– Não acho que combine.

– Do que fala? Não estou te perguntando ou pedindo sua opinião, só estou dizendo quais nomes que pensei.

– Pois terá que pensar mais porque essa menina não levará nome de um homem. – Levantou o olhar e quis rir pela expressão de Edward.

– Que? Uma menina? Do que me vai servir? – Bella encolheu os ombros e seguiu alimentando sua filha.

– Se chamara Vanessa, Vanessa Cullen.

– Nem se quer isso pode fazer bem, é uma completa inútil. Disse que queria um filho, não uma menina tão inservível como você. – Muito irritado e sem se quer olhar bem a sua nova filha se foi.

O coração de Bella se quebrou um pouco mais. Ela achava que talvez ao olhar aquela bela menina de cabelos cobre e pele branca lhe amoleceria o coração, mas não foi assim. Ele achava que eram inúteis.

Isso não baixou o animo de Bella. Fez tudo que pode para demonstrar a essa menina o muito que a amava e que não faria falta o amor paterno. Quando Nessie, como a chamavam, ia completar um ano. Edward foi ao quarto de Bella de noite e fez o mesmo que às vezes anteriores. O único que Bella fazia era fechar os olhos e tentar ignorar a dor que causava ao seu coração ao pensar que seu marido era um homem orgulhoso com o coração congelado que não a amava nem a respeitava e que o único que era dela eram filhos. Um menino.

Não demorou muito para chegar de novo os sintomas. Mas desta vez foi mais complicado. Tanto que no sexto mês o bebê morreu. Deixando Bella desamparada. Abraçada a sua filha para tentar consolar-se, mas não era suficiente. Ainda recordava o corpinho do seu pequeno menino de seis meses. Chorou amargamente durante dois dias seguidos, sem comer ou sair de seu quarto. Talvez não fosse produto de um amor, mas era seu filho, seu bebê. O havia levado em seu ventre durante seis meses e o havia amado cada segundo. Seu médico recomendou que não tentasse de novo, seria perigoso. Com isso Edward ficou muito irritado e Bella só o ignorou. Edward já não importava, nem sua opinião.

Conseguiu superar um mês depois. Seguiu em frente graças a sua filha. Sua filha cresceu grande e forte. Passavam o dia inteiro jogando no jardim. Plantando flores e correndo. Nessie era uma menina realmente linda. Tinha os olhos profundos de sua mãe e o cabelo grande e sedoso da mesma cor que de seu pai. Sua pele era suava ao tocar e muito pálida. Era simplesmente linda. Em uma ocasião contratou alguém para que fizesse um quadro das duas. Ambas se arrumaram com seus melhores vestidos e beliscaram as bochechas para que ficassem coradas. Levou ao redor de cinco dias para que o pintor terminasse. Teria sido menos, mas Nessie se cansava de estar como uma rocha, sorrindo. O ultimo dia o pinto disse que teria que colocar um líquido para evitar que se desgastasse com o tempo e o levou. Não voltou e Bella ficou sem seu quadro. Mas o havia visto quase completo, era incrível como havia conseguido capitar a profundidade de seus olhos e os de sua filha.

Todos os dias Nessie baixava para tomar café da manhã com sua mãe e com seu pai. Ela tentava chamar a atenção de seu pai. Ainda não sabia falar bem, tinha apenas dois anos. Mas ainda assim tratava de chamar a atenção de um homem que apenas a olhava. Bella oprimia seu coração, mas em parte agradecia que ele a tratasse com indiferença e não com ódio.

Todos os dias a vestia com vestidos lindos e macios. A menina era uma pequena modelo. Bella agradecia cada dia e cada momento com ela. Era sua vida agora. Já que aparentemente seu marido era como se não estivesse ali e sua família e amigos haviam se esquecido dela. Exceto Jacob, que uma vez a cada três meses enviava uma carta contando de forma rápida e resumida o que acontecia em sua vida. Bella contestava igualmente rápida e resumidamente, mas sempre agradecia de coração por suas cartas.

Um dia em que se encontrava no jardim Nesse estava diferente, calada e distante. Bella quis saber o que passava em sua pequenina cabecinha.

– Mamãe. – Disse deitada no jardim, ao lado de Bella. – Porque meu papai não me quer? – Bella teve que reprimir seu choro.

– Não é assim bebê, é só que o papai é diferente. Ele te quer da maneira dele.

– Mas eu quero que ele me abrace que me queira. Assim como você faz mamãe.

Para Bella isso foi duro, era algo que não podia dar a sua filha. E ela queria entregar tudo a ela. Mas o amor de Edward era algo que nem se quer ela tinha.

No vigésimo sexto aniversário de Edward, ele fez uma festa. Bella odiava essas festas, Edward nunca fazia nada para tratar que seus convidados se sentissem cômodos. Só se trancava em seu quarto. Essa ocasião não foi diferente. Bella os atendeu e era querida alguns, odiada por outros. As pessoas começaram a ir-se e era hora de ir dormir, mas queria passar no quarto de Nessie para dar um beijo de boa noite. O quarto de Edward era em frente ao seu e o de Nessie era à direita. Passou rápido e deu-lhe um beijo em sua pequena. Ao sair viu que havia uma empregada e um empregado fora do quarto de Edward, escutando algo. Bella franziu o cenho e se aproximou.

– Posso saber o que fazem? Porque estão escutando atrás da porta do meu marido? – Os empregados a olharam com uma estranha combinação de piada e pena. Se foram sem dizer nada.

Então Bella escutou. Era uma mulher, ofegante e gemendo. Também podia-se escutar grunhidos profundos.

– Sim, Edward. – Disse uma mulher.

Não precisava de uma grande imaginação para saber o que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Bella levou sua mão a boca tampando-a com horror e correu para o seu quarto. Isso não podia ser pior. Edward havia estado com outra mulher e com certeza Bella em sua ingenuidade não havia se dado conta que não era a primeira vez. Ela creia odiá-lo e que não a importava. Mas não era assim, depois de tudo o que Edward a havia feito e como a havia tratado o seguia querendo. Chorou em seu quarto sufocando seus gritos de raiva na almofada. Quando conseguiu acalmar-se escreveu uma carta, uma que esperava mudar um pouco sua vida.

No dia seguindo saiu de seu quarto vestida com um vestido de cinza, algo que não era comum. Entregou sua carta a um empregado para que a levasse e foi atrás de sua filha. A vestiu tão linda como sempre e baixaram para comer. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Sentia que queria morrer, mas via sua filha e sentia-se um pouco mais forte.

– O que te passa? Está doente? – Disse Edward ao olha-la. Ela o ignorou e não respondeu. Quando terminaram se retirou rapidamente antes que ele disse algo mais. Levou Nessie ao jardim e passou o dia inteiro com ela. Ainda seguia calada e distante.

Na hora de dormir colocou sua camisola e se deitou em sua cama. O único que desejava era acordar em sua antiga casa, com seus pais, seus amigos, Jacob. Oh Jacob, como sentia saudades dele. A porta se abriu e Edward entrou vestindo apenas um roupão. Bella se colocou de pé.

– O que quer? – Disse com o tom frio e monótono. Tal como ele falava.

– Quero voltar a tentar, quero um herdeiro. – Disse olhando-a nos olhos.

– Porque não pede a sua amante? – Disse como se isso não partisse seu coração. Por um momento viu nos olhos de Edward vergonha.

– A ti o que importa?

– O que importa! – Disse explodindo finalmente. – Sou tua esposa! Supõe-se que deve importar-me.

– Com quem eu durma não deve importar-te, o que importa é que quero um filho e não pode ser de outra mulher que não seja você.

– Pois morrerá sem haver tido um porque a mim não voltarás a tocar. Maldito asqueroso, mulherengo, ruim, cachorro, infiel! Odeio-te com todo meu ser! – lhe faltou o ar e teve que sustentar-se na cama. – Não quero que volte a se aproximar de mim nunca mais. Não deixarei que ponha um só dedo sobre mim ou sobre minha filha enquanto eu viva.

– Pois você está muito equivocada se crê que por isso deixarei de vir ao seu quarto. Tem que dar-me um filho, não me importo se você morra, mas quero um filho. – Bella deu um passo para trás como se ele houvesse lhe dado um tapa. Abriu os olhos com surpresa e se encheram de lágrimas.

– O que há de mal comigo? – Disse em um sussurro. Era algo que havia se perguntado desde o momento em que Edward a tratou como um lixo pela primeira vez que estiveram juntos.

– Não há nada de mal, só que... – Ficou calado.

– Diga-me! Diga-me de uma vez para que possa compreendê-lo! Eu fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance para fazer-te sentir bem. E nem assim me respeita um pouco.

– Deixa de fazer escândalo, quanto mais rápido começarmos mais rápido terminaremos. – Disse se aproximando dela. Ela se afastou.

– Não me toque! Eu te disse que não voltará a colocar uma mão sobre mim.

– Isso vamos ver. – Disse Edward muito irritado.

Pegou Bella pelos cabelos e ela gritou. A jogou sobre sua cama e tentou tirar sua camisola, mas ela lutava. Claro que ele era muito mais forte que ela, assim que conseguiu o que queria. Bella chorou e o amaldiçoou. Tentou chuta-lo no meio de suas pernas, mas isso o fez ficar mais irritado e a agarrou com força pelos pulsos, pressionando-os contra a cama. Foi mais rude que as outras vezes.

Bella não deixou de chorar e gritar. Até que ficou sem voz. Edward terminou e antes de retirar-se de dentro dela sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Só espero, por seu bem, que dê a luz a um menino, porque se não, voltará a sentir-me dessa maneira. Entendeu? – Com isso a soltou e se foi. Bella encolheu-se e cobriu-se com a colcha. Gritou de raiva e dor em sua almofada.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:** Como vocês podem ver esse capitulo é um pouquinho forte, Edward ao invés de melhorar piorou ._.

Mas ele até demonstrou um carinho por ela né? Então não vamos torturar ele demais né? Ele é lindo também zenti isso também conta. *w*

Mas ele vai melhorar tá? Vai sim, próximo capitulo ele vai dar uma boa melhorada!

* * *

R anonys:

**Gabi Tenrio.**

AAAHHHHHHH QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ ADOROU ABIGA! Espero que você goste desse capitulo também tá?w

Muito obrigado pela review linda, beijos s2

**Guest.**

Aqui amor postei, semana que vem posto o outro. Fico muito feliz que tenha adorado! Beijos s2


	3. Começar de novo

**Capitulo III**

Bella seguiu com sua vida, evitando Edward a todo custo. Um dia recebeu uma carta. Era a resposta da outra que havia enviado.

"_Querida Bella._

_Sinto muitíssimo por tudo que está passando. Você sabe que é muito importante pra mim. Continuo te amando da mesma maneira que antes de ir-se. E essa distancia só fez com que sinta sua falta cada dia mais._

_Enquanto ao seu pedido, ficaria encantado de ir visitar-te. Meu único desejo nessa vida é voltar a ver-te. Estaria aí no dia 14 de abril, espero que possa mandar uma resposta antes que eu vá para decidirmos o lugar que podemos nos encontrar. Duvido muito que queria que eu vá em sua mansão, onde está o seu marido._

_Aguente um pouco mais minha pequena, verá que no final tudo ficará bem._

_Com carinho, Jacob_."

Bella pegou a carta e a apertou contra seu peito, chorando de felicidade. Jacob estaria ali em duas semanas. Não demorou em responder. Falou de um rio não muito longe de sua casa. Podia caminhar e encontrar-se com ele. Teria que deixar Nessie só por uns momentos.

Os dias passaram rapidamente e quando menos imaginou, Bella se encontrava a caminho do rio, vestida de negro com o rosto coberto. Havia se sentido um pouco mal nesses dias, mas o médico a havia dito que não era nada de mal. Seguiu seu caminho em silêncio, assegurando-se que ninguém a seguia e de que não havia ninguém ali. Chegou no horário combinado e Jacob já estava a sua espera. Não pode evitar sair correndo para abraça-lo e sem poder conter-se chorou.

Jacob a embalou em seus braços, ele havia sentido falta de fazer isso. Sentia-a temblar e a apertava mais contra ele. Seu corpo estava diferente, e nem tinha o que dizer de seu rosto. Já não era mais a pequena menina por quem havia se apaixonado. Parecia não haver vida dentro dela.

Bella tentou acalmar-se e o olhou.

— Obrigado. — Sussurrou.

— Não foi nada pequena, você sabe que sempre estarei aqui para você. — segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos e limpou suas lágrimas com seus polegares. — O que está acontecendo Bella? Tão mal é o seu marido? Olha como você está. — Disse tentando fazê-la rir. Mas Bella só chorou mais.

—É horrível Jacob, me odeia. Só me quer para dar-lhe filhos. — Abraçou Jacob e ele não soube o que dizer. — Oh Jacob, se houvesse me dito antes o que sentia por mim, talvez eu tivesse...

— Não o digas Bella. — Disse Jacob pressionando seus lábios com seu polegar. —Foi por seu bem, e só seria uma fantasia, não o que você realmente sente. Sei que talvez o conde Drácula não seja o melhor marido do mundo, mas ele te merece, tem muito que te dar e oferecer. Não pense no que poderia ter sido, pense no que será. Agora, fale-me de sua filha. Adoraria conhece-la. Com certeza é tão linda como você. — Disse segurando seu queixo. Ela sorriu ao recordar de sua filha.

—É linda, você tem razão. É a mais linda do mundo. Tem os olhos e a cor dos cabelos de Edward. É simplesmente a melhor combinação.

Passaram o resto da tarde falando de tudo o que havia passado no tempo em que não se viram. Apesar de nas cartas não terem muito que contar. Riram e Bella voltou a chorar. Sentia-se tão bem estando com ele.

— É hora voltar, demorei mais do que planejava, com certeza já se perguntam onde estou. Adeus jacob, espero voltar a ver-te.

— Estarei aqui durante uma semana, voltaremos a nos ver sim. — Lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e se foi.

Ao chegar a sua casa percebeu que estava extremamente silenciosa. A essas horas os empregados já deveriam ter ido e Edward com certeza estava em seu quarto. Bella subiu disposta a beijar sua filha e dar-lhe boa noite. Estava a ponto de entrar, mas escutou uma voz.

— És tão linda. — Era a voz de Edward. Bella deu uma espiada sem ser vista. Edward estava em frente à cama de Nessie com o braço esticado, acariciando a bochecha da pequena. — Sei que não sou um bom pai, mas quero que saiba que te amo. Amo-te desde o primeiro momento em que senti seu chute no ventre de sua mãe. Você é a menina mais preciosa desse mundo. — Bella sentiu um nó em sua garganta. Depois de tudo Edward Cullen tinha coração. Decidiu ir para o seu quarto, caminhou tratando de não fazer nenhum ruído.

No dia seguinte Bella acordou cedo, para poder sair com sua filha, já que no dia anterior não a havia visto. Acordou-a deu-lhe banho e vestiu-a. Desceram para tomar café juntas e Edward já estava lá. Bella notou algo diferente nele. Era como se sentisse culpa de algo, como se estivesse triste. Não o olhou se virou e olhou a sua filha.

— Bom dia pai. — Disse a pequena educadamente fazendo uma reverencia.

— Bom dia Vanessa. — Disse meio sorrindo. Bella ficou congelada em seu lugar, ele nunca sorria pra ela e muito menos respondia suas palavras amáveis como ' Bom dia' ou 'Boa tarde'. Comeu rapidamente e depois ela e Nessie saíram a caminho do jardim para brincar.

Amava o tempo que passava com sua filha. Tão pequena e delicada, mas muito ativa. Jogaram pega-pega pelo jardim que era enorme. Riram muito e despois que Bella pegou Nessie, caíram juntas no chão e Bella começou a fazer cosquinhas em sua pequena. Enquanto riam havia alguém as observando. Bella olhou para cima e lá estava Edward. Bella paralisou e Nessie olhou em sua direção. Levantou-se e correu para seu pai.

Por um momento Bella receou que Edward a repelisse. A pequena o agarrou pela perna abraçando-a.

— Quer brincar conosco papai? — Disse olhando-o. Edward a olhou e sorriu.

— Eu adoraria, se sua mãe não se importar. — Nessie sorriu como Bella nunca havia visto. Era evidente o muito que amava o seu pai apesar da diferença que esse mostrava.

— Certeza que não. — Disse Nessie.

Edward sorriu, sentia-se feliz. Fazia anos que não sentia felicidade em sua vida. Depois que sua mãe o abandonara pequeno e seu pai deixara de dar-lhe atenção, virou-se solitário, na verdade, um maldito sem coração. Agora lamentava mais do que nunca ter magoado a sua esposa, que o havia feito sentir algo desde a primeira vez que a viu. Claro que não era como as outras meninas, loiras e protuberantes, mas seus olhos eram de um profundo poço de chocolates que o deixava louco. E agora justamente a sua filha tinha os mesmos olhos. No dia anterior, quando viu sua filha jogando sozinha se aproximou dela e algo mudou. Era como se visse as coisas diferentes. Como se houvesse tirado o véu de seus olhos.

Um grito o tirou de seus pensamentos, voltou seu olhar para Bella e a viu dobrada de dor, com a mão em seu ventre. Correu até ela e a abraçou. Bella voltou a gritar.

— Bella, o que foi? Diga-me o que fazer, por favor. — Disse desesperado.

— Dói. — Disse abrindo os olhos. Tinha lágrimas. Edward queria tomar sua dor e leva-la para longe. Mas não sabia o que acontecia. A pegou no colo e a levou para dentro da mansão colocando-a em sua cama. Chamou um empregado e disse para correr e chamar o médico. Escutava longe Nessie chorar. Tirou o espartilho de Bella, deixando-a somente de camisola que usava por baixo. Cobriu-a com o cobertor e correu para o banheiro para pegar toalhas e molhá-las. Foi para o seu lado novamente e começou a limpar sua testa. Bella tremia, mas estava fervendo.

O médico chegou e pediu que saísse do quarto. Edward correu atrás de sua filha, que chorava em seu quarto. A pegou no colo e tentou consolá-la, mas não sabia como. Nem ele mesmo podia tranquilizar-se. Nunca havia se preocupado com outra pessoa. Estas mulheres haviam mudado sua forme de ser. Haviam derrubado as paredes de seu coração com amor e bons tratos. E sobre tudo com seus olhos.

Edward foi ao encontro do médico, que estava com a face seria, o que não era um bom sinal.

— Senhor Cullen, sua esposa está em um estado crítico. Se tentar continuar... Dessa vez não creio que consiga. — Disse tirando seus óculos.

— Do que fala? Continuar com o que? — Disse com o cenho franzido.

— O bebê senhor Cullen. A senhora Cullen está gravida. Será de risco como a gravidez anterior. Terá que ficar de repouso os restos dos meses que faltam. Se até o quarto mês o bebê sobreviver, poderá nascer. Mas tenho que avisá-lo senhor Cullen, o parto será de risco. Há perigo de morte tanto para o bebê como para a mãe. E principalmente para ela. Se decidir não continuar com a gravidez avise-me, podemos fazer algo antes que o bebê cresça mais.

— Claro doutor. Muito obrigado. — Disse processando o que acabará de escutar. Entrou no quarto de Bella e a viu em sua cama, deitada e pálida. Muito mais do que o normal. Odiou-se por fazê-la passar por isso, se não tivesse a abusado, ela estaria bem agora.

Aproximou-se da cama e pegou em sua mão, escutou os passinhos de Nessie atrás de si. Talvez ela o fizesse bem, o ajudaria a mudar. Ele não era nada para Bella, o odiava, ela o havia dito. Ao escutar essas palavras algo nele acordou, tinha sido essas mesmas palavras que sua mãe havia dito ao seu pai antes de ir embora sem nem se despedir dele. Isso havia marcado sua vida. Virou-se e viu sua menina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Não se preocupe querida, ela ficará bem.

— Porque está dormindo a essa hora? Eu quero que brinque comigo. — Dizia enquanto seu lábio inferior tremia. Edward engoliu em seco.

— Mamãe está doente agora, não poderá jogar por um bom tempo. Mas eu prometo que jogarei com você, está bem? Só você e eu, como ontem.

Nessie começou a chorar compulsivamente ao escutar que sua mãe não estaria com ela. Apesar de haver escutado a promessa de seu pai, não tinha certeza de que ele iria cumprir, já que não havia estado com ela em seus três anos de vida mesmo ela fazendo o possível para chamar a sua atenção.

— Não chore bebê, verá como sua mãe ficará bem, ela é forte. Mas temos que cuidar dela. Ajudaria-me? — Disse tentando fazê-la sorrir. Ela assentiu limpando as lágrimas. Sua mãe a disse que não fosse fraca, que nunca chorasse na frente de seu pai. Mas ele não parecia bravo e ela deu-se essa liberdade.

Edward sentia-se mal ao ver Bella dessa forma. Sua pele normalmente pálida agora estava translucida. Gemia e dizia coisas sem sentido. Escutou mais de uma vez que sussurrava seu nome e outras vezes 'Jacob'. Edward não sabia quem era, mas sentiu ciúmes.

O doutor o havia dito que devia mantê-la em sua temperatura normal e se necessário que a banhasse. E repetiu que se passasse os primeiros quatro meses estariam a salvo, mas isso ele também já havia dito na gravidez anterior.

Seu primeiro menino o que planejou colocar seu nome. Apesar da dor imensa que sentiu ao ver seu pequeno menino de seis meses de vida teve que ser forte e fingir, conseguiu fazer o funeral, que só foi assistido por ele e pelo homem que cavou a tumba. Bella não saia do quarto e estava a ponto de ir busca-la, mas não o foi por covardia. Teria mostrado a ela o dependente que havia se tornado dela.

Sem querer havia entregado seu coração frio e congelado a ela desde a primeira vez que a viu. Mas como podia mostrar o amor a alguém se o único que havia recebido em sua vida era ódio e ressentimento? Seu pai o culpava pela fuga de sua mãe e Edward culpava seu pai. Era um ódio mutuo que durou por anos e anos.

Passaram vários dias em que a temperatura de Bella aumentava e diminuía sem nenhum ritmo constante. Edward permaneceu a seu lado e Bella se sentia calma ao apertar sua mão. No quinto dia Bella conseguiu permanecer acordada o suficiente para sentar-se na cama e comer. Vestia apenas sua camisola e Edward continuava ao seu lado. Ela não falou com ele. Não é porque ele a ajudou no dia, que se esqueceria do passado e dos anos de maus tratos, ódio e indiferença que sofreu.

— Senhor Cullen, estão procurando pela senhora Bela. — Disse a empregada. Bella levantou o rosto com surpresa.

— Quem é? — Perguntou Edward com o cenho franzido.

— O senhor Jacob Black.

— Diga que entre, mas primeiro ajude-me a colocar um vestido. — Disse Bella sorrindo. Não se importava com a opinião de Edward, ela tinha que ver Jacob.

A empregada a ajudou a colocar-se de pé e sentiu uma leve fisgada em seu ventre.

— Bella, o doutor disse...

—Não me importo, tenho que mudar de roupa. E você mesmo disse que não se importaria se eu vivesse ou morresse, a mim também pouco importa. — Disse fria e com ressentimento. Edward suspirou tristemente. Era certo, havia dito isso, mas não era sério.

— Bella eu...

— Fale para quem acredite. — Disse antes de entrar no banheiro com a empregada. Uns minutos depois saiu com um vestido roxo, parecido com o que estava quando viu Edward pela primeira vez. Seu espartilho estava menos ajustado para não pressionar seu ventre.

– Mamãe. – Nessie entrou gritando emocionada. – Tem um homem enorme lá embaixo. – Disse com os olhos brilhando. – Me pegou no colo e deu voltas mamãe, ele é enorme. E disse que eu era linda, que me parecia com a senhora.

– Eu sei carinho, é um amigo da mamãe. – Disse tentando pegar sua filha no colo, mas estava tão fraca que não conseguiu levanta-la. Edward aproximou-se e a pegou nos braços. Sentia-se estranho, sua filha estava emocionada por um estranho, amigo de sua esposa que conseguia fazê-lo se morder de ciúmes. Sem mencionar que Bella havia dito seu nome entre sonhos.

– Diga que entre, por favor. – Disse a empregada. Ela assentiu e saiu do quarto.

– Papai, conhece o senhor Black? – Perguntou Nessie olhando atentamente seu pai.

– Não Vanessa, mas adoraria conhecê-lo. Se for amigo de sua mãe, também é meu amigo. – Bella o olhou e semicerrou os olhos. Aproximou-se dele lentamente.

– Edward Cullen, é melhor que o trate bem. Se chegar a atacá-lo de alguma maneira, te prometo que perderá seu herdeiro e irá perder a mim também, mesmo que minha vida não tenha importância para você. – Edward assentiu. Nenhuma mulher nunca o ameaçará. Mas Bella não era qualquer mulher.

– Estarei fora do quarto, mas gostaria de conhecê-lo antes que entre. – Disse olhando-a nos olhos. Bella não entendia essa nova atitude de Edward, e não estava segura se gostava ou se a irritava ainda mais. Não podia confiar nele, não depois de todo o sofrimento que ele lhe causou.

Nessie balançava sua pequena cabeça de um lado para o outro, olhando atentamente os rostos de seu pai e de sua mãe sem compreender a raiva de sua mãe. Bella deitou-se novamente na cama e suspirou profundamente. Trocar de roupa havia lhe feito fazer um grande esforço, estava tão cansada. Nessie olhou para seu pai novamente e este lhe sorriu.

– Gostaria que eu te pegasse no colo e rodasse? Ou por acaso só gosta do senhor Black? – Disse Edward sorridente, apertando delicadamente a pontinha do pequeno nariz de sua pequena. Os olhos dela brilharam ao escutar isso.

– Sério papai?

– Caro que sim minha pequena, depois que eu cumprimentar o amigo de sua mãe, iremos ao jardim, tudo bem? – Nessie assentiu-se emocionada e abraçou seu pai.

Bateram na porta e a empregada entrou anunciando a chegada de Jacob. E quando entrou Edward soube o que sua filha quis dizer. Era da mesma altura que ele, mas muito musculoso. Vestia um traje que talvez não fosse muito caro, mas não estava mal vestido. Edward odiou-o no mesmo segundo que entrou, ele havia conseguido fazer sua esposa sorrir, enquanto ele o único que conseguia era fazê-la chorar ou gritar. Ele queria demonstrar a Bella que o véu que havia em seus olhos havia sido removido, por ela e por sua filha. Queria mostrar que a amava, mas queria também pedir ajuda para amar. Queria pedir perdão por tudo e permissão para demonstrar que se arrependia. Queria simplesmente apagar o passado e começar novamente.

Mas ao ver o rosto de sua esposa e o jeito que falava, sabia que não era possível. Bella não o amava e não estava seguro de que alguma vez o havia feito. Jacob entrou sem se quer notar Edward. Foi direto abraçar Bella. Edward lembrou-se de tê-lo visto no dia do casamento, inclusive até dançou com Bella. Foi a primeira vez que sentiu ciúmes. Ao ver como sua esposa chorava nos braços de outro homem e como sorria para ele. Mas quando sentiu esse sentimento não sabia o que o era agora entendia bem. Estava sentindo novamente. Fingiu tossir para chamar sua atenção.

– Olá, você deve ser Jacob, sou Edward.

– Sim, o conheço. – Disse olhando-o com ódio e lhe dando um aperto de mão. Depois virou-se para Nessie, que tinha o dedo na boca e as bochechas coradas. – Olá princesa, nos vemos de novo. – Nessie riu e se escondeu no peito de seu pai. Edward não suportava mais, se não saísse daquele quarto diria algo que se arrependeria. Recordava a ameaça que Bella o havia feito, então segurou firme sua filha e se despediu.

Quando saiu do quarto não pode evitar de ver o brilho nos olhos de Bella quando Jacob sorriu para ela. Sim, o monstro verde dos ciúmes o estava picando. Mas prometeu a si mesmo que conquistaria Bella e ganharia seu coração, teria a confiança dela.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora**: Gente peço mil desculpas pela minha demora, meu notebook estava com problemas e eu estava usando o do meu pai, e eu não queria encher o notebook dele com coisas minhas por isso não atualizei antes.

Enfim, o Edward mudou e muito né? Agora da pra entender o porque da frieza e a maldade que ele tratava a Bella. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo, beijinhos no coração de vocês *w*


End file.
